ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
The One Who Inherits the Light
is the first episode of the series Ultraman Tiga. Plot In the year AD 2007, kaiju and threatening alien invaders begin to appear on Earth. The TPC formed GUTS to counter the threats. One day GUTS members Daigo Madoka and Rena Yanase were patrolling near a village in Mongolia when suddenly an armored dinosaurian kaiju emerged. Though the monster proved a challenge, Daigo and Rena succesfully drove it out of the area. Reporting to the GUTS headquarters, they then uncovered a strange meteor that contained some sort of a metallic capsule that contained a holographic message of a woman. She says: "I am Yuzare, I am also a leader of an Earth defense organization. I recorded this to warn you that soon will came the age of chaos, marked by the appearance of the super ancient beasts, Golza and Melba, who will wreak havoc in this very Earth. My children, you should find the Pyramid of Light which contained a titan of light." The message ends there. At first the humans doubted Tiga's existence, but decided to investigate further. While investigating, Daigo heard someone was calling his name. He came near the Pyramid of Light and entered, finding a stone giant, Tiga, and two other statues beside him. When Daigo touched it, he heard the screams of terror of the ancient people. But at the same time, Golza reappeared. Seeing the pyramid, the kaiju starts to destroy the pyramid, when Melba flies down to join in. Once they destroyed it, they killed two of the Titans. Daigo, watching in horror, pilots GUTS Wing 1 to fight them, but was shot down. Unknowingly, the giant responded to him and merged with the youth - Ultraman Tiga was revived. Tiga fought the two monsters and changed into Power Type. After he injured Golza, he tried to kick Melba, but the kaiju flew too fast, giving Golza some time to retreat for his life with Melba blasting Tiga. Tiga then turned into Sky Type and kicked him in the sky, before then destroying Melba. Daigo returned to the relief of his teammates, but wondered why Tiga merged with him. The capsule, which had stopped halfway earlier, plays a final message (while no one else was there) that states to awaken Tiga, Daigo must 'become light' and fuse with him. She also revealed that the Titan's name is Ultraman Tiga. Cast Main Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : (voice) * : Guest Actors *Unnamed News Reporter: Masaharu Numata *Unnamed TPC Worker: Bradley Warner *TPC Development Authority clerk: Katsuhiko Narita Suit Actors *Ultraman Tiga: Shunsuke Gondō (Multi Type & Sky Type), Kōji Nakamura (Power Type) *Golza: Daisuke Terai *Melba: Hiroyuki Okano Appearances Ultra Warriors *Ultraman Tiga **Multi Type **Power Type **Sky Type *Tiga's companions Kaiju *Golza *Melba DVD Release *Ultraman Tiga Volume 1 Features Episodes 1-4. Trivia *This episode was later featured in third episode of Ultraman Retsuden, "Tiga's Revival! The Super-Ancient Warrior of Light!!." *This was the only time that Tiga's crystal lights up the color Tiga wants to change into before placing his hands over it to change his Type. Category:Episodes Category:Ultraman Tiga Episodes Category:Season Premiere Category:Ultraman Tiga